Prom
by helloangelia
Summary: This is a parody of A Midsummer Night's Dream.


Prom

The talk all over Athens High School was prom. The well-known couple of the school was Ted and Heather, and no other couple has been with each other for 4 years in high school without any breaks. Not only were they good looking but they were also very popular. No doubt about it that they were going to win prom king and queen. Both of them were excited that in a week, they were going to dance under the moonlight in the Carnival cruise.

This was the last week that anyone could be asked. Many people lined up in ASB to buy tickets while others hurried to ask the people they wanted to go with, but it was not easy for the star-crossed lovers, Liam and Hailey, to easily go to prom together. Everyone knew about this couple, but they were supposed to be on the down low. Most people had no problem with them except for Hailey's father and Damon, the guy who has been chasing her for three years. Her father adored Damon because he thought she was best suited for him. Sometimes he would even have a guy's night out with Damon because they bonded on many levels. However, Hailey did not like Damon. She always thought he was annoying because he always followed her and tried to sit next to her in class all the time. Her best friend, Helen, liked Damon throughout high school, but Hailey did not mind because her heart was set for Liam and always was. Ever since they met 6 months ago, Liam always surprised her by giving many small gifts to her. His charm instantly captured her heart, and they could not help but be in love. However, her father was in the way of Liam and Haley's relationship and date to prom.

There were eight spots of prom court: four boys and four girls. The obvious choices for six out of eight were Ted, Heather, Liam, Hailey, Damon, and Helen. One couple would become the prom king and queen while two other couples get to become princes and princesses. Since the obvious couple for prom king and queen was already decided, they wanted to help the young lover's disastrous situation. To decide this like mature adults, Ted and Heather went to Hailey's house where they could settle this situation. The couple was more traditional and sided with Hailey's father because they knew that Damon was a good guy and had the right intentions for her. They gave her an ultimatum that if Hailey did not go to prom with Damon, she would risk her position of becoming prom princess and would not be able to go to any other dances in Athens High. Since they were a power couple, they had the authority to run the school's dance system however they chose to. Liam and Hailey hated how she would have to decide between dance and the person she liked, so Liam came up with the idea of going to his aunt's house where they could live together and go to Spartan High's prom instead. The couple agreed to meet up the next night in the woods, the place that separated the two towns, and told Helen of this incident since she was Hailey's best friend. Helen could not help to think that Damon would be grateful for this information, so she decided to tell him.

Meanwhile many clubs in school were trying out to perform for a play to be presented during prom. The drama production decided to let the clubs on campus to have an opportunity to show their acting skills by presenting a play that the prom king, queen, princes, and princesses liked and rewarded money in exchange. The underclassmen club, crafts club, needed the money because their club was low on funds and decided to try out and act _The Notebook_. The members, Nick, Peter, Francis, Robin, Tom, and Snug, decided to practice outside of the school since the workshop was not big enough. Their roles in the play were decided, and they agreed to meet up at the woods where the lovers were going to be as well.

In the woods, there was a powerful couple, Oliver and Tia, who was known for their love tea that could make people fall in love, but they were also the couple that fought the most. They always fought over children especially this Indian boy whom Tia cherished and whom Oliver wanted as his helper. Oliver decided to inject some tea into Tia's body to make her like someone else so he could snatch the boy away from her. However, he stumbled upon poor Helen and decided to help her as well. His sidekick, Robert, accidentally injected the tea into Liam's veins causing chaos among the four lovers. Distressed and heartbroken, Hailey could not believe that Liam chose her best friend over her in an instant. Oliver was mad at Robert and told him to fix the mess. In the end of the trip to the forest, Damon liked Helen and Liam and Hailey. Ted, Heather, and Hailey's father could not stop what had been done and let all of them go to prom and become elected on the prom court.

When prom day arrived, two thirds of the school's students dressed up in their long dresses and suits to attend the beautiful cruise they have been waiting for. The announcement of the prom king, queen, princes, and princesses came out that later night, and without a doubt, Ted and Heather won prom king and queen and Damon, Helen, Liam, and Hailey won prom princesses and prince. They headed to the dance floor where everyone was in awe watching their dance. However, the clubs were anxious and nervous to see who would be the lucky one to be chosen by the prom king and queen. Ted and Heather chose a romantic one, _The Notebook, _because they thought it was perfect for the occasion, but the play turned out to be a laughing stock that everyone thought was designed to be hilarious because they messed up and left out a lot of lines. The craft club ended up with the money they need and the lovers were happy in the end. The lovers' fate was due to something unnatural but resulted in happiness.


End file.
